


this is how i fall

by Varesa



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to put me at ease, smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how i fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Title:** this is how I fall in love with you **  
> Series:** "07-Ghost" **  
> Disclaimer:** Amemiya Yuki (writings) and Ichihara Yukino (art) owns. **  
> Warnings:** Spoilers! Language, male/male. **  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Frau mostly, with Teito. Frito!  
>  **Rating:** PG-13/T. **  
> Other:** Short. I couldn't think of one-shots, but this wouldn't leave my mind. I'm going to write a multi-chapter story though, k? Title from "This Is The Sound," by The Last Goodnight.

" _If you want to put me at ease, smile."_

The apple fell from suddenly nerveless fingers, thumping wetly against the cool stone floor at his feet. He had said those words in jest, hoping to annoy the boy out of his mis-placed guilt, but this... He hadn't expected Teito to actually _do_ it. Teito floated in the water for several moments before whirling around and bared his teeth at Frau in what, he supposed, was a smile. It was the most awkward smile he had ever seen in his entire life, but it took his breath away. Three things slipped through his mind at that.

 _It's a nice smile, I wanna see it again_. Then, _holy shit, I'm in love with him_.

And, _I'm so fucked_.


End file.
